


I don't have time for love, I have to save the world.

by r_e_b_e_c_c_a



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Not a lot though, Pain, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, savior, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_e_b_e_c_c_a/pseuds/r_e_b_e_c_c_a
Summary: Mercury has enough issues getting a grip on her powers, let alone her love life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, please be gentle with your critique! This is the first chapter and it's kinda short, but the following chapters will be longer.

Mercury sighed as she zipped up her suit, a tight black number, made of Kevlar and PBI to shield against bullets and fire, which are both a pretty big part of her job. She pulled her long platinum blonde, basically silver hair into a ponytail and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before leaving her room and joining the rest of the team in the living-room. Steve patted a space on the couch between him and Clint and she sank into it gratefully, her head lulling against Clint’s shoulder as she assessed the room. Every single member of the Avengers was gathered, including Nick Fury, who stood in front of the fireplace and looked at everyone gravely. Actually, come to think of it, she didn’t know if Fury ever looked anything BUT grave.

“Alright Avengers, I gathered you together because I have some news. Big news. World changing news.” Mercury yawned quietly and Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. She wasn’t really concerned about what Fury had to say, because really, she’d helped fight off an alien army and capture a demi-god overlord less than two months ago. What could really be more “world changing” than that?

“Everybody’s best friend, Loki, has decided he wants to join the good guys. Meaning us. He claims he was brainwashed by the Chitauri leader, and that’s why he committed so many atrocities against mankind.” Fury paused to see if anyone wanted to comment yet, but when no one spoke up he continued. 

“We had him thoroughly interrogated, and our top people have confirmed that Loki is indeed telling the truth. However, we’re going to keep him under watch for a while, until we’re sure. And by ‘under watch’ I mean Loki will be staying here with you people. Because what safer place is there for him to be?”

Clint sucked in a quick breath and Mercury knew he was thinking of the time he’d been brainwashed, by none other than Loki himself. She set a gentle hand on his thigh and squeezed reassuringly while pressing a kiss to his neck. Clint was her best friend and she hated seeing him in pain, and she knew that the things Clint did while he was under Loki’s control haunted his every moment, and especially in his dreams. The past months she would hear him scream at night and on more than one occasion she’d gone without sleep because she sat with him until the sweating and shaking stopped.

“We don’t want him here.” She snapped at Fury. 

“Well luckily, little miss sunshine, you don’t get to make the decisions. I do. And I say he’s he’s staying with you. So put on your big girl panties and deal with it. I’m talking to you, Stark.”

Tony closed his mouth and crossed his arms, upset that he’d been shut down before he could even speak he decided to pout like a child.

“Agent Hill, bring him in.” Fury called towards the elevator. Hill walked in, tugging a very relaxed Loki behind her. She pushed him towards the group and returned to the elevator with Fury by her side.

“Remember: Loki is not your prisoner, he is just here for observation. I’ll be checking in weekly. Try not to tear eachother apart before then.”

With a ding and a slight woosh of the doors shutting, Fury was gone. All eyes turned to Loki; two deadly assassins, one iron man, one man with a scary alter ego, one demi-god, one man who’d slept for seventy years, and Mercury, a superhuman with minimum control over her powers and even less control over her temper.

“Is this a welcome home party or an intervention? Because I don’t feel very welcomed.” Loki said with a smirk.

Within a second Mercury had him pushed against a wall, one hand against his throat the other hand supporting a ball of flame a few inches from his face.

“Look at this shocking development, the Avengers pet has powers too. Well my ferocious little kitten…” Loki leaned in to whisper. “…if you wanted it rough, you could have just said so.”

She didn’t like the way she shivered when he called her kitten, so low and soft and full of implication. Apparently he wasn’t called ‘Silver tongue’ for no reason.

Her grip on his throat tightened as she snarled at him. “Let’s get this straight, jackass, this is not your home, these people are not your friends, and I’m not your fucking kitten.”

He smiled at her and she had the urge to set him on fire, if only to silence the urge to kiss him, but Thor stopped her before she could, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushing down on her wrist to prevent her from burning Loki to the ground.

“Milady, I know how very frustrating Loki can be, believe you me, I know. But you heard what Director Fury said; Loki is not to be harmed. And this may anger you to know, but I care about him very much. He is still my brother despite all the atrocities he committed. So if you won’t spare him on account of S.H.I.E.L.D’s request, please do it on mine.”

She sighed heavily at the pleading and honesty in Thor’s voice, knowing she’d do anything he asked because she cared for him so much. Ever since the battle against the Chitauri he’d become like a brother to her and she would hate to be the cause of his pain. She extinguished the fire in her hand and released her hold on Loki’s neck. He dropped to the floor spryly with a grin and she realized she hadn’t hurt him at all, which just made her angrier. When she turned her back to him to repress another urge to hurt him, Thor took her hand in his and kissed it, his show of thanks.

“Yeah, yeah…” She muttered, stalking away angrily. She took Clint by the hand and pulled him with her knowing he’d follow her anyway. Just as she reached the hall she heard Loki’s velvet voice again.

“I guess the kitten doesn’t have claws after all.”

Clint kept her walking down the hall when she tried to turn around to confront the God of Mischief, but at 5’1”, weighing just under 110 pounds she couldn’t do much in the form of resistance without using her powers, which she’d sworn never to use on him.

He led her to his room where she collapsed on his bed, buried her head in his pillows and screamed. The sound was muffled but Clint still closed the door and flipped on the fan to further dampen the noise. The bed shifted and she knew he’d laid down next to her when she felt his hand rubbing circles on her back. She shifted on her back so she could look at him and his hand resumed the pattern on her stomach.

“I’m sorry, Clint.” She whispered. “I know this affects you more than it affects me but he just- God! He just pissed me off so much!”

He just laughed at her and planted another kiss on her forehead. “Don’t apologize, Mercury. I’m actually kinda flattered that you would jump to my defense so quickly, even when there was no reason to defend me.”

She grimaced at him and stuck out her tongue, but that only made him smile wider.

“C’mon, let’s take a nap. It’s only 6:30 in the morning, and we both know you hate getting up before noon.”

She nodded and yawned involuntarily. After debating whether or not to get out of bed and shuffle across the hallway to her own room she unzipped her suit and wiggled out of it, tossing it to the floor. The material was uncomfortable to sleep in and she knew Clint wouldn’t mind if she slept in his bed in what she was wearing; a tank top and boyshorts underwear. She knew he wasn’t interested in her body and what it was or was not wearing. He was, after all, only a best friend to her and there’s no way he ever thought of her any other way.

She curled up on her side and felt Clint shifting behind her before she saw his uniform soar over her head to join her own on the ground. His bare chest made contact with her back as he wrapped his arm around her middle, his other arm sliding under her head and across her shoulders. His hold brought comfort to her and he knew it. When his legs entangled with hers she felt the smooth material of his boxers against her legs.

“Is soft…” She murmured, already falling asleep.

“Silk.” He responded just as softly.

She laughed. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“This girl I know.” His breathing quickened, she could feel it against her back.

“You’ll have to tell me about her when we -yawn- wake up.”

“We’ll see.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, his unspoken reassurance that he was there. She responded by squeezing the fingers he had pressed against her tummy, letting him know she wouldn’t let go of him.

“Goodnight, Tweetybird.” She slurred as her eyes drifted shut.

“Goodnight, Nightlight…”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?? Let me know!


End file.
